A wszystko przez to prawo
by maszka
Summary: Knot zamierza wprowadzić Prawo Małżeńskie. Severusowi Snape'owi i Hermionie Granger nie przypada ono do gustu. Postanawiają coś z tym zrobić. Odpowiedź na Marriage Law Challenge z Owl'a.


**A wszystko przez to prawo [T **

tytuł oryginalny: A Match Made by Law  
autor: LariLee  
tłumaczenie: tess  
zgoda: jest

Kiedy Korneliusz Knot opuszczał swoje biuro w Ministerstwie Magii, był jak rzadko z siebie zadowolony. Nieczęsto się zdarzało by jego plany były tak złożone i wielowymiarowe by sprawiały mu satysfakcję na tak wiele sposobów. Jednak ten ostatni miał go uczynić bogatym człowiekiem. Kogo by obeszło, gdyby w następnych wyborach stracił stanowisko Ministra Magii? Jego z pewnością nie. Niech Arthur Weasley dostanie te przeklęte stanowisko – i towarzyszące mu bóle głowy.

_Ach, Prawo Małżeńskie_ – pomyślał zadowolony z siebie, kiedy deportował się ze schodów Ministerstwa bezpośrednio do domu. – _Co za wspaniały pomysł!_ Odkąd na jego biurko trafił raport stwierdzający, że małżeństwa zawierane w tak zwanych kręgach czarodziei czystej krwi powodują ich wymieranie, zastanawiał się jak mógłby wykorzystać ten fakt na swoją korzyść.

W czarodziejskiej społeczności to właśnie czystokrwiści kontrolowali większość bogactw. Nie tylko pieniądze, ale również posiadłości, sztuka i biżuteria były przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Czarodzieje półkrwi i pochodzenia mugolskiego rzadziej pochodzili z zamożnych rodzin, a jeśli już tak było, to dzielili swój majątek pomiędzy oba światy.

Knot najbardziej zazdrościł innym bogactwa, gdyż fortuna jego rodziny została roztrwoniona przez wcześniejsze pokolenia. Cóż, przynajmniej dopóki nie został Ministrem Magii i nie spotkał Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Malfoy był jego częściowym pracodawcą, do czasu, gdy pozwolił się głupio złapać na usiłowaniu zdobycia przepowiedni i próbie zabicia sześciu uczniów Hogwartu.

Pieniądze mogły i kupiły Malfoy'owi tak wiele rzeczy. Jednak nawet Malfoy nie posiadał wystarczającej fortuny by skusić Knota po tej porażce. Gdyby uwolnił Malfoy'a, społeczeństwo czarodziei zjednoczyłoby się i usunęłoby go ze stanowiska. Wyjaśnił to Narcyzie przy kilku okazjach, biorąc jednocześnie jej pieniądze i ciało podczas każdej wizyty. Obiecała mu bogactwo, kobiety, wszystko, czego jego serce pożądało, „kiedy Czarny Pan zwycięży", a on zjednywał ją sobie pustymi obietnicami i jeszcze bardziej pustym seksem.

- Gdyby usunięto mnie ze stanowiska, moja śliczna – powiedział jej – skończyłaby się moja użyteczność dla Czarnego Pana.

Tak po prawdzie nie obchodziło go, kto wygra wojnę. Mocno stał jedną nogą w każdym obozie, biorąc pieniądze od jednych i po cichu wspierając drugich. _Nieźle jak na Puchona_ – pomyślał z uznaniem, biorąc szklankę z Ognistą Whisky od skrzata.

Kiedy złapano Malfoy'a, a strumień pieniędzy nagle wysechł, pechowy Minister Magii został ze wspaniałą willą w Toskanii, która wymagała remontu, i na wpół opróżnionym rachunkiem u Gringotta. Cóż więc ten chciwy człowiek miał robić?

Tak więc zbliżył się odrobinę do Śmierciożerców, ciesząc się w międzyczasie wizytami Narcyzy. Podczas następnych dwóch lat walki, zdołał utrzymywać każdą stronę w przekonaniu, że jest z nimi i nie popiera przeciwnika. Knot pochylił głowę i stał się bardziej zdeterminowany by przeżyć... jakoś.

Szczęście go nie opuściło. Harry Potter pokonał Tego-Którego-Imię-Można-Teraz-Wymawiać-Ale-Wciąż-Się-Tego-Nie-Robi. Dumbledore, największy krytyk Knota, nie przeżył bitwy, a Harry Potter stał się Chłopcem-Którego-Szczęście-Się-Skończyło, kiedy dostał kilkunastoma klątwami, które zamieniły do w roślinę. Straty po obu stronach były tak ciężkie, że nikt nie miał czasu pamiętać o wyciągniętych w obie strony rękach biednego Knota.

Aż do teraz.

Knot zrzucił swoje importowane buty ze smoczej skóry (sto dwadzieścia galeonów, robione na miarę jego stóp) i usadowił się przed kominkiem. Kładąc stopy odziane jedynie w skarpetki (piętnaście galeonów, z importowanego jedwabiu pajęczego najwyższej jakości) na podnóżku, poruszał z uznaniem palcami.

Mając mocno w pamięci raport, rozpoczął knowania nad Propozycją 6755, popularnie znaną jako Prawo Małżeńskie, która zmusiłaby wiedźmy pochodzenia mugolskiego i półkrwi do małżeństwa jedynie z czystokrwistymi czarodziejami oraz czystokrwiste wiedźmy do poślubienia wyłącznie czarodziei półkrwi i pochodzenia mugolskiego, – przy czym związki byłyby kojarzone według uznania Ministra.

Która rodzina nie byłaby skłonna wręczyć łapówki lub dwóch by zapewnić sobie dobrą partię bądź znaleźć furtkę by ochronić przyszłość swoich dzieci?

Jako dodatkową korzyść, w końcu miał środek by zemścić się na Severusie Snape'ie, który wtrącił się w jego łapówki kilka lat wcześniej, pokazując swój Mroczny Znak i udowadniając powrót Voldemorta.  
W ostatnim tygodniu Knot wysłuchał tyrady Snape'a i jego ledwo maskowanych gróźb, gdy mroczny czarodziej wpadł do jego biura i domagał się wstrzymania prawa lub usunięcia swojego nazwiska z listy.

Po wizycie Snape'a, Knot był przez chwilę naprawdę przerażony. Nie, nie z powodu Snape'a, ale ponieważ bał się obserwowania, jak perspektywa tych pięknych łapówki nagle znika. Kilka godzin zajęło mu podjęcie decyzji, że najlepsze, co może zrobić, to zapewnić sobie większe bezpieczeństwo i użyć Snape'a jako pogróżkę dla osób półkrwi i pochodzenia mugolskiego.

Łyknął Ognistej Whisky i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Knot mógł wyobrazić sobie jak wiele spośród wiedźm mniejszej krwi rzuciłoby się by sprzedać wszystko, co posiadają, wliczając w to swoje ciała, byle uniknąć poślubienia swojego przerażającego, byłego nauczyciela, Mistrza Eliksirów, otłuszczonego dupka, nietoperza z lochów.

A dzisiaj, ta wkurzająca panna Granger wdarła się jak burza do jego biura. Była ostatnią z Hogwardzkiej ekipy, która domagała się jego rezygnacji po zakończeniu wojny. Minerva McGonagall była zbyt zajęta prowadzeniem Hogwartu, by podtrzymywać tą śpiewkę; Potter miał umiejętności poznawcze kawałka selera, a Ron Weasley zginął w tragicznym wypadku, dławiąc się Złotym Zniczem, który wpadł mu w usta podczas pierwszego zawodowego meczu Quidditcha.

Hermiona Granger zażądała by przestał popychać tą „nieznośną, niedorzeczną parodię prawa", albo pożałuje tego. Po cichu aktywował urok alarmujący aurorów i osobistych ochroniarzy, podczas gdy udawał, że rozmyśla nad groźbą.  
- Panno Granger – odparł jej łagodnie Knot – była pani naszym atutem podczas wojny...  
- Ty, z cholerną pewnością, nie byłeś! – zezłościła się.  
Knot się wtedy uśmiechnął. Unosząc głowę, przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Była potężną i inteligentną wiedźmą, ale z pewnością nie najpiękniejszą. Jej włosy były nieokiełznanym bałaganem, najczęściej zebranym w kok przy pomocy dwóch szpilek. Jej szaty były bardzo luźne, źle dopasowane, a czarny kolor z pewnością jej nie pasował. Jej ramiona były przygarbione, stanowiąc niezbity dowód, że wciąż spędza wiele czasu nad książkami. Tak po prawdzie, nie wiedząc, co też skrywa pod szatami, jej największym atutem były duże, brązowe oczy i jej umysł. Z pewnością niewielu czarodziei chciałoby ją poślubić.  
- Panno Granger – gładko powiedział Knot, jak gdyby mu w ogóle nie przerwała. – Zdałem sobie sprawę, że Ministerstwo ma już dla pani idealnego czarodzieja czystej krwi.  
Zbladła na te słowa, po czym gwałtownie się zaczerwieniła.  
- Tak po prawdzie, w zeszłym tygodniu dyskutowałem o tej ustawie z profesorem Snapem. – Ponownie zbladła. – Człowiek tak inteligentny powinien stanowić odpowiednią partię dla pani. Chyba, że otrzymam więcej czasu lub... wynagrodzenie.  
Z tego, co pamiętał jej mugolscy rodzice byli jakiegoś rodzaju profesjonalistami. Uzdrowiciele Zębów, jak wierzył. Może można by ich było przekonać by poświęcili jakąś część swoich mugolskich pieniędzy na ratunek jedynego dziecka od przysłowiowego losu gorszego od śmierci. Kurs wymiany był zabójczy, ale po prostu przekonałby ich by dali więcej.

A jeśli ta groźba by zawiodła, tak szybko jak tylko ustawa by przeszła, upewniłby się, że ona i ten nietoperz Snape byli albo pierwszą parą stworzoną przez to prawo albo usunięci ze świata czarodziei, a ich różdżki złamane. Gdyby się pobrali, prawdopodobnie traciliby czas usiłując się zamordować, a gdyby zostali usunięci... cóż, tak czy tak, miałby ich z głowy.

Na szczęście, w tym momencie jego rozmowy z dzierlatką Granger, przybyli aurorzy, w innym wypadku mogłaby próbować go zranić. To, że goście nie mogli nosić różdżek na piętrze, na którym miał swoje biuro, było zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem.

Kiedy wyciągali ją z biura, nie mógł sobie podarować niemiłej uwagi  
- To są jakieś dziecinne uprzedzenia! – stwierdził Knot i zachichotał na jej okrzyk wściekłości.

Siedząc w swoim bogato umeblowanym gabinecie, popijając Ognistą Whisky MacTavisha (o wiele droższa od wszystkiego, co mogło zostać wytworzone przez Ogdena i, dlatego też, dużo lepsza), zachichotał ponownie.

- Tak – powiedział na głos, strasząc jednego ze swoich wielu skrzatów. – Życie jest wspaniałe.

Życie stało się mniej wspaniałe już następnego dnia, kiedy rozpoczął ostatnie przemówienie przed głosowaniem Wizengamotu nad ustawą. Zostali przekonani, chociaż większość niechętnie, że nowe prawo jest jedynym sposobem na uratowanie brytyjskiego świata czarodziei.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i do sali wszedł Severus Snape, jego czarne szaty powiewały falowały za nim jak chmury burzowe nad morzem. Po nim weszła panna Granger z ramionami pełnymi papierów.

- Czcigodni członkowie Wizengamotu – powiedział Snape głosem, który wydawał się odbijać od kamiennych ścian, pomimo jego cichego tonu.

- Wyprowadźcie go stąd! – wrzasnął Knot. – Ją też!

- Mają prawo do wypowiedzi – stwierdziła Amelia Bones. Jako że była Przewodniczącą Wizengamotu, jej zdanie podczas posiedzenia miało większą moc nawet od zdania Ministra.

Snape uśmiechnął się do Knota ironicznie zanim podniósł czystą fiolką zawierającą jasnoniebieski płyn.  
- Było wiele sposobów, które_Minister_ – drwiąco podkreślił tytuł – Knot mógł zaproponować zamiast wymuszonego programu rozpłodowego. Zachęcające podatki mogłyby zostać ustanowione dla dzieci, których rodzice byliby w stanie udowodnić tak zwane mieszane pochodzenie. Programy edukacyjne umożliwiłyby dzieciom dotarcie do większej ilości informacji i mniejszych uprzedzeń, tak by były w stanie na własną rękę wybierać przyjaciół. Rodziny wielodzietne mogłyby otrzymywać wsparcie rządu by podołać potrzebom wychowawczym.

Mistrz Eliksirów podawał coraz więcej i więcej programów i pomysłów. Po czym zwrócił się do wiedźmy, która stała u jego boku i przekazał jej papiery. Hermiona Granger przemawiała jako następna.

- Tak więc, artykuł, który Knot oparł na 'Eugenice i jej wpływach na czarodziejski świat' – zaczęła Hermiona – ma poważne błędy. Nie bierze on pod uwagę faktu, że liczba ludzi magicznych pochodzenia mugolskiego albo półkrwi wzrosła obecnie do takiego stopnia, że jest dużo wyższa od liczby poronień i narodzin Charłaków, pochodzących z rodzin czystej krwi. Natura magii robi co może by to wyrównać

- Wzywam na pierwszego świadka, panią Amadię Knot.

Wprowadzona została stara i pomarszczona wiedźma, na którą Knot patrzył się w niedowierzaniu.  
- Babcia? – wyszeptał, gdy przechodziła obok niego.  
- Nie 'babciuj' mi tutaj, ty niewdzięczny łajdaku – wysyczała. – Mieszkasz sobie w domu, który wygląda jak pałac, podczas gdy ja próchnieję w Domu Św. Munga Dla Starszych Wiedźm! Czas, aby prawda wyszła na jaw!  
- Nie! – zaprotestował i znalazł się po złej stronie różdżki Hermiony.  
Amadia została zaprzysiężona i przyznała, że jej mąż, Tincture, był impotentem, natomiast ojcem jej syna, Martina, był mugolski mleczarz, którego porwała pięknego dnia.  
- Byłam młoda i napalona – wzruszyła ramionami. – Cóż mogę powiedzieć?  
- Więc, porwałaś go i... raz się z nim przespałaś? – zapytał Snape jedwabiście, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech.  
- Raz? Na litość Merlina, człowieku! – Amadia pokazała bezzębny uśmiech. – Trzymałam go dla nocy przez trzydzieści lat. – Przerwała i zastanowiła się. – Z tego, co wiem, on ciągle może być skuty w mojej piwnicy. Mam nadzieję, że skrzaty ciągle jeszcze go karmią  
Aurorzy zostali wysłani do rodzinnego domu Knota by porozmawiać ze skrzatami. Kilku innych, którzy nie byli pewni, co z nią zrobić, pomogło jej opuścić salę. W końcu zdecydowali, że dopóki nie zostanie formalnie oskarżona, wróci do Św. Munga. Amadia walczyła z nimi z drodze do wyjścia.  
- Nie, wy cholerne imbecyle! – krzyczała. – Chcę iść do Azkabanu! Tam są mężczyźni, którzy muszą desperacko pragnąć kobiety, a ja jestem wiedźmą, która ich wszystkich zaspokoi!  
Kiedy jej krzyki ucichły, Knot wytarł skroń swoją świetną, lnianą chusteczką (piętnaście galeonów).  
- Cóż, naprawdę nie było powodu by to zrobić, Snape! – stwierdził. Po czym kontynuował niskim głosem. – Mam nadzieję, że posiadasz eliksir, który uczyni ją – kiwnął w stronę Hermiony – posłuszną i zajmującą w łóżku. Poślubisz ją, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką uczynię!  
Snape tylko się uśmiechnął.  
W tym właśnie momencie Knota po raz pierwszy poczuł prawdziwy strach.  
- Naszym następnym świadkiem – ogłosiła Hermiona – jest Korneliusz Knot.  
Knot zajął miejsce dla świadków.  
- Nawet jeśli wierzycie w te bzdury, co z tego, że miałem dziadka – Mugola? – zapytał impertynencko sędziów. Kiedy Hermiona podeszła do niego, wysyczał – Właśnie rozwiązałem małżeństwo Narcyzy Malfoy na podstawie pobytu jej męża w Azkabanie, i zamierzam się z nią ożenić!  
- Nie możesz! – zrewanżowała mu się sykiem Hermiona.  
Obdarzył ją zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem i skrzyżował ramiona.  
- Jestem Ministrem Magii. Mogę robić, co mi się żywnie podoba!  
- Szanowni członkowie Wizengamotu – powiedziała głośno Hermiona, zwracając się w ich kierunku. – Wierzę, że ten świadek nie będzie współpracował.  
Amelia Bones wykonała ruch. Zanim Knot zdążył zareagować, był przykuty do krzesła.  
- Jak mogłaś, Amelio? – narzekał zawzięcie. – Wszystko, co zrobili, sugeruje, że mój ojciec mógł zostać spłodzony przez Mugola. Dlaczego miałabyś wierzyć zniedołężniałej, starej wiedźmie?  
- Korneliuszu, – Amelia uśmiechnęła się – umawiałam się z twoim dziadkiem, kiedy chodził do Hogwartu. Mogę potwierdzić, że był impotentem.  
Czarodziej siedzący za panią Bones szeptał głośno:  
- Ja też mogę to przysiądz, niech to diabli. Oszukał mnie tak samo jak większość naszej klasy. Dlaczego pewnego razu, on nawe... – Czarodziej został uciszony przez sąsiadów.  
Snape wystąpił na przód.  
- Szanowne Wiedźmy i Szanowni Czarodzieje – przemówił do nich – czy udowodniliśmy, że Korneliusz Knot nie spełnia wymagań, jakie ustanowił dla czystokrwistego rodowodu?  
Głosy potwierdziły, że udowodnili.  
Snape podniósł fiolkę z błękitnym płynem.  
- Oto mój najnowszy eliksir. Może on uratować czarodziejski świat i żadna czarownica nie zostanie zmuszona do małżeństwa wbrew swojej woli ani do posiadania niechcianych dzieci. Ten eliksir umożliwia każdemu płodnemu mężczyźnie noszenie płodu. Nazwałem go Zarodkiem Hermafrodyty. – Snape zrobił przerwę by jego słowa dotarły do słuchaczy. – Jako, że nasz Minister Magii nie posiada już statusu czystokrwistego, zgodnie z proponowanym prawem można zażądać od niego posiadania potomstwa z osobami czystokrwistymi. Tak po prawdzie, mamy już dla niego dwie oferty matrymonialne.  
Drzwi się otworzyły. Trzymając bukiety czerwonych róż, do komnaty weszli Casper Crabbe i Godfrey Goyle.  
- Jako, że Minister Knot oczyścił tych dwóch ze zbrodni Śmierciożerców, obaj zdecydowali się mu oświadczyć – wyjaśnił Snape z wrednym błyskiem w oku.  
Knot krzyknął, po czym zaczął dowodzić, że Snape powinien najpierw przetestować eliksir na sobie.  
- Och, przykro mi – Snape powiedział głosem, który pokazywał wszystko, oprócz tego jednego – jednak praca przez prawie całe życie z eliksirami sprawiła, że stałem się bezpłodny.  
- To jest prawo Knota – podsumowała Amelia. Głosowanie wyjaśniło wszystko. Knot nie miał pojęcia, że posiada tylu wrogów w Wizengamocie... lub, że wyraźną większość jego członków, stanowią kobiety, którym podoba się pomysł mężczyzny w ciąży.  
Knot krzyknął ponownie.  
Amelia Bones, jako Przewodnicząca, musiała rzucić na niego klątwę Imperius, by zmusić go do wypicia eliksiru. Kiedy już otrząsnął się ze skutków zaklęcia, panowie Crabbe i Goyle kłócili się o pierwszeństwo.  
- Wierzę, że ustawa wymaga urodzenia dwójki dzieci w przeciągu pięciu lat – przypomniała im Hermiona. – Więc jeśli będziecie się nim dzielić, to wychodzi czworo dzieci w przeciągu dziesięciu lat.  
- Dzielić? – zastanowił się Crabbe. – To mogę zrobić.  
Goyle się zgodził.  
- Ale kto weźmie go pierwszy? – zapytał, patrząc głodnym okiem na trzęsącego się mężczyznę przywiązanego do krzesła.  
- Panowie, dzielenie jest pojęciem ścisłym – odezwał się Snape. – Dla udogodnienia spraw, mam ze sobą przyjemny eliksir rozpuszczający zęby. W końcu zęby nie są niezbędne do rozmnażania.  
- Hej, dzięki Snape! – powiedział Crabbe, biorąc od niego fiolkę. – Otwórz mu usta, Goyle, a ja mu to wleję.  
Goyle zaczął grzebać się ze swoimi szatami.  
- Użyj rąk! – wysyczał Snape, po czy zorientował się, że będzie musiał udzielić dalszych instrukcji. – Nie, głupcze! Do jego ust. Otwórz jego usta swoimi rękami!  
Kiedy już siłą otworzono mu usta, Knot począł szaleńczo krzyczeć, nawet gdy czuł, że jego zęby rozpuściły się.

Obudzony odgłosami własnych krzyków, Knot usiadł prosto w swoim importowanym z Hiszpanii łóżku ( dwa i pół tysiąca galeonów), które zostało przykryte jedwabnymi prześcieradłami (sto dwadzieścia pięć galeonów) oraz aksamitną pościelą (dwieście galeonów) i krzyczał dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że to był tylko sen.  
Po wygrzebaniu się z łóżka skierował swoje bose stopy do łazienki (nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, ile galeonów kosztowała!). Oddał mocz, myśląc jak to miło wciąż mieć męskie narządy zamiast kobiecych. Dusząc w sobie śmiech, umył ręce i zrobił w pamięci notatkę by nie jeść pieczonych w czosnku języków kolibrów ( pięćdziesiąt pięć galeonów za tuzin) przed położeniem się do łóżka.

Wracając po swoim luksusowym, orientalnym dywanie (bezcennym, łapówka od kogoś, ale zapomniał od kogo), Knot zamarł, gdy spojrzał na swój ręcznie rzeźbiony, koryncki stolik nocny (sześćset pięćdziesiąt galeonów).

Stała na nim pojedyncza fiolka niebieskiego płynu.  
Znowu zaczął krzyczeć.

Severus Snape przebudził się w prywatnym laboratorium Hermiony Granger. Przewrócił się na łóżku polowym i obserwował czarownicę, która stała w ochronnym kręgu, zakreślonym na kaflach podłogi, wciąż mieszając kociołek Eliksiru Sennego Marzyciela.

Włosy zwisały jej w strąkach na plecach, związane w nieporządny koński ogon. W pewnym momencie tej nocy, zrzuciła swoje czarne szaty i teraz stała w krótkich dżinsach i koszulce. Była ona mokra od potu i przywarła do jej ciała. Dla Mistrza Eliksirów, przyzwyczajonego do długich, obszernych szat, taki widok był bardziej frapujący, niż gdyby stała przed nim naga.

- Panno Granger, zrobione – powiedział Snape cichym głosem.

Obróciła się do niego, a on po raz pierwszy zauważył jak duże są w rzeczywistości jej oczy. Podnosząc się z łóżka, usłyszał jak mówi: „Finite Incantantem" głosem przepełnionym zmęczeniem. Udało mu się ją złapać zanim upadła na podłogę.

Hermiona znalazła się w ramionach swojego kiedyś przerażającego profesora. Przebiegło jej przez myśl, że gdzieś w czasie tej długiej nocy, podczas snu Severus Snape stracił swoją długo praktykowaną, przerażającą naturę. W rzeczywistości, gdy gniew zniknął z jego twarzy, nie wyglądał tak źle. Ktoś mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że był w jakiś sposób atrakcyjny.

Jeśli odpowiednio zmrużysz oczy.

_Musiało mi się zakręcić w głowie od oparów_, pomyślała, patrząc w jego czarne oczy.

- Wypij to – rozkazał. – To twój Eliksir Pieprzowy.

Kiedy jej uszy przestały dymić, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że była rozgrzana i spocona i ciągle znajdowała się w jego ramionach.  
- Ja, uh, powinnam się odświeżyć – stwierdziła, podnosząc się prawie z podłogi.

_Świetnie_, pomyślała, zniesmaczona samą sobą._Pierwszy w tym roku facet, który znajdował się tak blisko, a ja musiałam być spocona jak koń._

Severus już stał.  
- Posprzątam tutaj – zaofiarował się z niezwykłą rycerskością. Widząc jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Trzeba pomagać sprzymierzeńcom, panno Granger.

Uśmiechnęła się, a jego zadziwiło, jak bardzo uśmiech zmienił rysy jej twarzy. _Właściwie, panna Granger, nieźle wyrosła_, pomyślał.

- Sprzymierzeńcy? – spytała ironicznie. – Raczej powiedziałabym, że byliśmy współkonspiratorami.  
- Wspólnicy – zaproponował Severus.  
- Jak długo nie będziemy współoskarżonymi – stwierdziła z krzywym uśmiechem Hermiona.

Severus zszokował ją chichocząc.  
- Dobra robota, panno Granger – dalej ją zaskakiwał. – Jest tylko kilka wiedźm lub czarodziei, którzy mogliby skupiać się tak długo na eliksirem. Pani ciężka praca umożliwiła mi wejście do jego umysłu i uczynienie jego snu realistycznym.

Słysząc ten nieoczekiwany komplement, zaczerwieniła się.  
- Dziękuję, Profesorze, ale pańskie mistrzostwo w Legilimencji, nie wspominając już o eliksirze, doprowadziło do naszego sukcesu.  
- Wierzę, że razem, panno Granger, – powiedział do niej Severus z dumą – raz jeszcze ocaliliśmy czarodziejski świat.

Poszła pod prysznic, a on doprowadził laboratorium do porządku kilkoma praktycznymi machnięciami różdżką, sprzątając nawet polowe łóżko, na którym spał. Pewna myśl zaczęła się formować w jego umyśle pomimo wszelkich wysiłków by ją zignorować. Kiedy usłyszał, że woda w przylegającej łazience została zakręcona, podszedł do drzwi.

- Panno Granger, czy miałaby pani coś przeciwko towarzyszeniu mi podczas rannego posiłku? – zapytał tak formalnie, jak to tylko było możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że zaproszenie kierował do drzwi. Gdyby powiedziała nie, zwyczajnie by się deportował gdzieś, gdzie nie widziałby odrzucenia... lub słyszał jej śmiechu.

Drzwi się lekko uchyliły, a Hermiona stała, próbując się jak najbardziej za nie schować, owinięta jedynie ręcznikiem.

- Profesorze Snape – odpowiedziała uprzejmie. – Na posiłki umawiam się wyłącznie z mężczyznami, z którymi jestem po imieniu.

Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że go nie odrzuciła. W gruncie rzeczy, był jakiś niepokój w tych dużych, brązowych oczach.

- Hermiono, - zaczął od nowa – miałabyś ochotę zjeść ze mną śniadanie?  
- Z przyjemnością, Severusie – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Kiedy zamknęła drzwi, odwrócił się z myślą, że nabrała w tym ręczniku kształtów.

Gdy czekał na nią, zreflektował się, jak wspaniałe zgrane w czasie było to, że wybrała wczorajszy dzień na konfrontację z Knotem. Obrażona postawą Knota, odszukała Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus warzył eliksir, który miał go uczynić bezpłodnym, gdyż wolał by linia Snape'ów się skończyła niż być uwiązanym do wiedźmy, wybranej przez Ministra. Gdy Hermiona wyładowała już swoją złość na prawa Drakońskie, zrobiła sobie przerwę. Po dłuższej chwili powiedziała:  
- Eliksir Distubertus działa również na kobiety. Proszę powiedz, że warzysz podwójną porcję.

Zamiast tego, zdał sobie sprawę, że mogą stworzyć sojusz by zatrzymać to prawo. Kiedy jej to zaproponował, na początku zaprotestowała przeciwko użyciu oddziaływania na sny, jako że to forma Czarnej Magii. Jednak nie mieli wielkiego wyboru – małżeństwo z wyroku, wygnanie, ubezpłodnienie – lub ucieknięcie się do Czarnej Magii.

Severus zanotował w myślach by podziękować Hermionie za wysiłek, jaki włożyła w W.E.S.Z. Pomimo tego, że jej sprawa upadła z powodu braku zainteresowania ze strony skrzatów, nauczyła się wiele o skrzaciej magii i motywacji. Zaangażowała Zgredka do naruszenia osłon Knota, doprawienia jego napoju Eliksirem Nasennego Marzyciela i pozostawienia fiolki na jego stoliku nocnym. Zgredek zrobił to wszystko za parę niedopasowanych, szokujących skarpetek.

Hermiona wyszła z łazienki ubrana w cienką spódnicę i pasującą do niej górę. Kiedy zakładała buty, Severus podziękował jej za wysiłki z W.E.S.Z.ą, natomiast dziewczyna podziękowała mu za pracę włożoną w zakłócenie snu Knota i skomplementowała jego błyskotliwy umysł. Na śniadanie deportowali się do nowego, małego Bistro i zasiedzieli się tam, rozmawiając tak długo, że zamówili również lunch.

Epilog  
Ironicznie, nie wprowadzone Prawo Małżeńskie, zaproponowane przez Knota, stworzyło jeden związek. Trzy lata po zaprezentowaniu Wizengamotowi trzydziestu siedmiu innych sposobów zwiększenia czarodziejskiej populacji, Severus Snape i Hermiona Granger pobrali się.

Hermiona zawsze mówiła, że po tej eksperymentalnej współpracy, zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać, rozwijać przyjaźń i w końcu zdecydowali, że stanowią dobraną parę. Severus, po obdarzeniu wrednym spojrzeniem każdego, kto miał wystarczająco dużo odwagi by pytać, wyszeptałby do niej „I nikt nie ma prawa do nastawiania nas przeciwko sobie". Po czym spojrzeliby na siebie w ten złośliwy i seksowny sposób.

Co za szkoda, że Korneliusz Knot pozostał nieświadomy ich dobrego losu. Tego ranka, gdy miał uzasadnić wprowadzenie nowego prawa, aportował się w Ministerstwie i natychmiast wpadł na Caspera Crabbe'a. Później świadkowie mówili, że Knot wydarł się jak dziewczyna i uciekł.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się przed Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasley'ów, kiedy Godfrey Goyle mijał je, niosąc tuzin róż. W końcu Knot złożył dymisję, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że pewne przedmioty doprowadzają go do krzyku. Zaczęło się od Crabbe'a, Goyle'a i róż, jednak później rozszerzyło się na eliksiry, szklane fiolki, niebieski kolor, krzesła, kraby, olej, oraz rozmaite inne niegroźne przedmioty. Do dzisiejszego dnia przebywa w Św. Mungu, gdzie od czasu do czasu można usłyszeć okrzyki „Zgwałć mnie, jeśli chcesz, ale nie rozpuszczaj moich zębów!"

Amelia Bones została następnym Ministrem Magii i, dzięki różnym, sprytnym programom, zwiększyła populację czarodziejskiego świata.

Amadia Knot uciekła ze Św. Munga w wieku stu trzydziestu siedmiu lat. Została zatrzymana przez aurorów, gdy przetrzymywała jako zakładników członków Klubu Worthshire Dla Panów. Patrząc pożądliwie na tych mężczyzn, powiedziała im, co muszą zrobić by mogli odejść wolno.  
- Jedyna droga wyjścia stąd – uśmiechnęła się znacząco – prowadzi przez moją bramę miłości!  
Pomijając czterdziestu dwóch mugolskich mężczyzn, na których trzeba było rzucić Oblivate, wszyscy aurorzy, którzy brali udział w tej akcji, błagali też o tą prostą łaskę. W końcu zdołali ją ujarzmić i zesłali do Azkabanu, dokładnie tak jak tego chciała.

Próby ucieczek, podejmowane przez uwięzionych czarodziejów, wzrosły o 1002 w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca pobytu Amadii na wyspie.


End file.
